


The Extravagant and the Grotesque

by GrwwOuttakes



Category: The Star Diaries - Stanislaw Lem
Genre: Body Modification, EADrabble, Far Future, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/pseuds/GrwwOuttakes
Summary: "At the height of the baroque, sex went out of style; only two small parties kept it going—the integrationalists and the separatists."
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Extravagant and the Grotesque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Gima, separatysta, uważał, że usta używane do pocałunku kochanka nie powinny być również używane do jedzenia, mówienia i obgryzania paznokci. W dekadach baroku, dążyli do tego, by mieć udział w każdym celu. 

Oru był integratywą, a więc uważał, że jest wręcz przeciwnie: żadnych obcych części. Usta - Cloaca wystarczały na wszystkie wejścia i wyjścia, jeden organ wszechczulający lepiej niż złożoność oczu, uszu, nosa i języka. 

Przeciwieństwa przyciągają, więc zakochali się.

**Author's Note:**

> Original English Version (hover)


End file.
